X-ray imaging forms still one of the main tools in the arsenal of modern medicine for learning clues about the internal structure of a patient. The benefit of being able to look into the patient by using X-rays still needs to be balanced against the dangers of high radiation dosage. For instance, interventional X-ray procedures make ample use of patient imagery. In interventional X-ray procedures, a medical tool (such as catheter) is introduced into the patient whilst the patient is being imaged. One issue is that during interventional X-ray procedures interventionists on occasion place their hands in the direct X-ray beam. This may occur in emergencies, or when clinical task calls. For instance, it has also been observed that some practitioners desire to additionally feel the blood vessels when navigating the equipment, adjust/enforce optimal patient position and etc. Although the dosage incurred by staff through voluntary or involuntary “hand radiation” in this manner may be small for any one intervention in itself, the dosage can quickly accumulate for some staff to worrisome levels over the course of time.
Today the staff “hand irradiation problem” is tackled primarily by education or by encouraging staff to wear lead lined gloves and/or ring dosimeters but these are rarely worn in practice and these measures do not actually prevent irradiation.
One solution is proposed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,717 where a warning signal is output in the manner of a “motion detector” when, for instance, the interventionist's hand is within a radiation zone. However, this method may prove on occasion unreliable. Another issue with X-ray imaging is unnecessary patient irradiation. Parts of a patient's body sometimes receive dosage in areas unrelated to the region of interest one wishes to image.